


Bruises on my thighs like your fingerprints

by will_p



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9683996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Ci sono dozzine di altri lividi, ognuno con la sua sfumatura, ognuno con al sua storia, ognuno importante a modo suo, ma soprattutto: ci sono le dita di Asahi, su tutto il suo corpo, e questa è l’unica cosa che conti davvero.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _Asahi/Nishinoya, Non tutti i lividi di Yuu derivavano dalla pallavolo_ del [P0rn Fest #10](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest10/index.php) @ [fanfic_italia](http://fanficitalia.livejournal.com/) & utilizzando le parole-chiave _spalle + mani + bacio_ di questa settimana del [COW-T #7](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/110885.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/). #salvalaVeggente #salvailmondo (#teamTSH ftw!)
> 
> Titolo rimaneggiato @ _Centuries_ \- Fall Out Boy.

C’è un enorme livido viola, appena sopra il suo gomito, spuntato dopo un salvataggio particolarmente spericolato durante il loro ultimo allentamento. Kageyama aveva schiacciato, Tsukishima l’aveva bloccato, e lui era riuscito a salvare la palla solo lanciandosi di peso dall’altro lato del campo. Alla fine avevano perso il punto, schiacciato da Asahi nella loro metà campo prima ancora che Noya si fosse rialzato in ginocchio, ma tutta l’azione era stata così spettacolare che non gli era nemmeno dispiaciuto (troppo) del punto mancato.  
  
C’è una brutta abrasione sul suo ginocchio, dovuta a dozzine di _altri_ salvataggi, sempre uno più spettacolare dell’altro. È vecchia di giorni e ancora un po’ rossa, non per i continui urti ma per la tintura di iodio che suo padre insiste essere l’unico vero rimedio contro ogni tipo di ferita, e Noya schiocca la lingua ogni volta che gli ricapita sotto gli occhi. È proprio ora di prendere delle ginocchiere nuove, se anche portandole riesce a ridursi così.  
  
C’è metà dell’impronta di una scarpa, ormai giallastra e quasi sparita, proprio sopra la sua scapola destra, ricordo di una delle sue ultime disavventure con Ryuu che sinceramente preferirebbe dimenticare. Diciamo soltanto che la prossima volta che ci sarà da arrampicarsi sulle spalle di qualcuno per fuggire oltre un muretto sarà _lui_ il primo a salire.  
  
E ci sono dozzine di altri lividi, ognuno con la sua sfumatura, ognuno con al sua storia, ognuno importante a modo suo, ma soprattutto: ci sono le dita di Asahi, su tutto il suo corpo, e questa è l’unica cosa che conti davvero.  
  
Ci sono le dita di Asahi sulla sua gola, leggere come ali di farfalla mentre gli sollevano il mento per un bacio profondo, poi un altro, e un altro ancora. Ci sono le dita di Asahi tra i suoi capelli, a stringergli la nuca e a farlo sentire protetto, e poi sulla sua schiena, più decise e sicure, e infine sotto la sua maglietta, ma giusto il tempo per farla sparire.  
  
C’è anche la bocca di Asahi che gli strappa un brivido dopo l’altro scendendo dall’attaccatura del suo collo alla sua clavicola, e i capelli di Asahi morbidi e folti tra le sue mani, perfetti da stringere quando Asahi si lascia cadere di schiena sul letto e lo trascina giù sopra di sé, ma ancora una volta sono le mani di Asahi a distrarlo - i palmi grandi che gli massaggiano le cosce da sopra i boxer facendolo sciogliere, le unghie che gli graffiano per sbaglio i fianchi quando Asahi artiglia la sua biancheria per toglierla di torno prima di dedicarsi alla propria.  
  
E poi, _finalmente_ , quelle dita ruvide e larghe tra le sue natiche, a prepararlo e aprirlo e farlo tremare appena, mentre si aggrappa alle spalle di Asahi ansimando e cerca sollievo per la propria erezione contro i suoi addominali.  
  
Un affondo un po’ più deciso, le dita piegate nel modo perfetto, e Noya sussulta e si lascia sfuggire un gemito imbarazzante, e Asahi - Asahi _si blocca_ , dannato testone ansioso e premuroso e adorabile che non è altro, terrorizzato alla sola idea di fare una mossa sbagliata. “Ti ho - ?”  
  
Noya allenta un pochino la presa disperata alle sue spalle, allontana il viso arrossato dal suo petto quanto basta per guardarlo negli occhi e mormorare “ _Di più_ , andiamo, non avere paura, non mi rompo -” e poi restare senza fiato quando Asahi gli infila la lingua in gola e tre dita dentro, _troppo_ per un secondo e poi non ancora abbastanza.  
  
Stringe i denti contro un singhiozzo quando Asahi allontana le dita, ma non ha tempo di soffrire quel vuoto prima che qualcos’altro vada a prendere il loro posto. Spinge i fianchi verso il basso, impaziente, febbrile, e subito le dita di Asahi, quelle dannate dita che non riescono a dargli tregua per un secondo, scattano a stringergli i fianchi, non sa nemmeno lui se per fermarlo o per aiutarlo nelle sue spinte. L’importante, in fondo, è che Asahi non lo lasci andare.  
  
E Asahi, che ormai lo conosce anima e corpo, lo accontenta - accoglie le ossa affilate del suo bacino tra le mani come se fossero state create per quell’unico scopo e poi lo afferra saldamente, se lo stringe addosso, e con uno scatto ribalta le loro posizioni, inchiodandolo al letto con la sua presa e il suo peso e il suo sguardo affamato, che brilla come una promessa anche da sotto il sipario dei suoi capelli scompigliati.  
  
Noya geme, senza fiato, e gli afferra i capelli per baciarlo fino a fargli girare la testa, mentre Asahi pianta le ginocchia sul materasso e _spinge_.  
  
È incredibile, perfetto, e Noya avvolge le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi e le braccia attorno alle sue spalle e nasconde la faccia contro il suo petto perché è quasi troppo - le spinte che fanno tremare il letto, l’angolazione che gli fa vedere le stelle, e ancora _le dita di Asahi_ , sempre le dita di Asahi, premute come marchi sui suoi fianchi, a lasciare segni che dovrà nascondere sotto i pantaloncini della divisa come ogni volta, ma che gli faranno battere il cuore un po’ più veloce quando li sfiorerà da sopra la stoffa.  
  
Come ogni volta Asahi sarà mortificato, alla fine, dalle corone di piccoli lividi ovali impressi sulla sua pelle. Ma ora, come ogni volta, Noya s’inarca sotto il suo corpo, e viene, e già non vede l’ora di dimostrargli davvero quanto ami portare il suo ricordo sul proprio corpo.  
  
Tutti i suoi lividi hanno un motivo, una storia, una loro importanza; alcuni, però, più di altri.


End file.
